Christmas in New York
by AsgardianLily
Summary: It's Christmas. Melinda and Phil get a special invitation to spend Christmas at the Avenger's tower with their three kids...but will everything go as smoothly as May planned? A Skye, Fitz and Bobbi kidfic.
Alternate Universe of Agents of SHIELD and Avengers.

 ** _Pairing: Philinda_**

 **Prompt:** Melinda and Phil spend Christmas at the Avenger's tower with their three children and close friends.

 _Inspired by the mother-daughter/father-daughter relationship Melinda and Phil has with Skye/Daisy in Marvel's Agents of SHIELD, especially in Season 2._

* * *

Melinda Coulson recently developed a major dislike for road trips.

The thing is, it wasn't even the distances of road trips she despised, it was the process of getting her entire family out of the door and if it was a miracle, getting them out on time.

The situation at their house was absolutely chaotic. The pitter patter of small footsteps along with Phil's occasional shouts of frustration with the wrapping paper and sticky tape could be heard throughout the house; someone had left the television on _again._

Melinda ran from room to room grabbing anything she had mentally reminded herself to pack, crossing them off her "mental packing list" in a frenzy. She had been so busy throughout the day that she didn't even get the time to practice her routinely morning Tai Chi, let alone sit down for some alone time with her favorite herbal tea and new Robert Galbraith mystery. Irritated, she ran her one empty hand through her hair in frustration. At this rate, they were all going to be incredibly late for their Christmas event tonight and no one in their house was near ready.

Her two youngest children, Skye and Fitz, were still running around the house, curtains tied to their tiny shoulders playing with their imaginary friend, Rudolph, while her teen daughter Bobbi was (not surprisingly nowadays) giggling on the phone at something her boyfriend Lance had just said. Her husband, Phil, was in the living room busy wrapping up the last few Christmas gifts they had picked out for their friends in New York, whom they were supposed to spend Christmas with tonight. With Melinda the only one even bothered to make an effort to get somewhat ready to leave, she believed it would be impossible to get everyone out the front door in just under forty five minutes.

Heaving a sigh, she picked up a few more sweaters and winter gear for Skye and Fitz and headed back to her room, trying to as neatly as possible stuff as many things as she could into her own suitcase.

A few weeks ago, early in December, Phil and Melinda had received an invitation to spend Christmas at the Avengers tower. Their close friends, Steve, Natasha, Clint and his wife Laura, Maria, Bruce, Pepper, Tony, Jane and Thor decided it would be a great idea to throw a Christmas get together this year, as it had been quite a while since they all last saw Phil, Melinda and the kids. She had missed all of them and had been ecstatic when she received the Christmas themed invitation, filled with confetti, created by none other than Pepper herself. Who speaking of which, had just written to them again last week.

With three kids, Melinda found it rather difficult for her to meet up with everyone on a regular basis. Since she and Phil had moved out of New York all those years ago, they hardly ever got the chance to drive back to the city anymore. Not to mention she had her hands full 24/7 with Skye, Fitz and Bobbi.

After shouting down the corridor for the umpteenth time, Bobbi _finally_ got off the phone and the children went off to get changed and ready to go for the night. Phil had managed to somewhat, neatly wrap the remaining presents under the tree and had began to move both the gifts and their bags to the trunk of their SUV. Within the next fifteen minutes, everyone was (thankfully) strapped up in the car and they finally managed to back out their driveway.

Not long after their departure, Phil turned on the radio and their vehicle erupted with the family's excited voices screaming at the top of their lungs to the festive song currently on air _"Let it Snow"._ As the family continued to sing, Phil drove on in the Christmas season heading to New York, ready to be with the family they loved so much once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was actually a fic I wrote a while back during Christmas break, but my senior classes have been keeping me so incredibly busy lately I just haven't found the time to upload anything :(. What did you guys think? I've always felt that the Agents of SHIELD (Coulson's team) would consider the Avengers to be their extended family, regardless whether or not they knew Coulson was alive.

A friend on Twitter (Heyyy Evelyn!) asked me to write an Easter Steggy based fic for her and I've got that all planned out. So if you would like to read that, stayed tuned! I'm just trying to balance my revision schedule for my mock exams that begin two days after I get back from Easter break (sad, I know) with my writing schedule so everything is a little jumbled at the moment but I should be able to start it within the next few days :)).

P.S: The Steggy fic will be based in Brooklyn :) and there will be the sea, ice-cream and balloons. 3

Thanks for sticking with me till the end of the line! It means so much to me!

Love you guys, see ya'll next time!

-AL/R


End file.
